The present invention relates to closures and pertains particularly to one-way pass-through closures for disposable receptacles.
In our U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,944 entitled "One-Way Sharps Receptacle", issued June 19, 1984, we disclose a disposable receptacle for disposing of sharp, hazardous objects such as syringes and the like. In the aforementioned patent, a pass-through closure is disclosed wherein the closure is normally closed but permits an object or article to be passed through the closure, generally in one direction such that once started, the article must be continued in that direction. The closure is also designed to inhibit the insertion and withdrawal of a hand to retrieve an article from a container.
While the aforementioned closure is effective to discourage the removal of articles from a container, it is desirable that improved pass-through closures be available.